


The Warrior Goddess and the Lothrat - Book 3 of the Flame of Hope universe

by TheLoneRebels



Series: Flame of Hope [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Born for Greatness, Eventual Smut, Ezrabine, F/M, Fluff, Groomed for Greatness, Sabezra - Freeform, Ursich, kanera - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoneRebels/pseuds/TheLoneRebels
Summary: This is Sabine and Ezra's story but with all the romance we wish we saw. More or less follows canon events until the end of season 4 of Rebels and then swings off in my own direction.T for now. Rating will go up when the lemons show up! :P
Relationships: Alrich Wren/Ursa Wren, Ezra Bridger/Sabine Wren, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Series: Flame of Hope [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057457
Comments: 16
Kudos: 48





	1. The Warrior Goddess' Prologue

**Hello there!**

**Thank you all soooooo much for checking out my story! If you like it, it's very inspiring to me if you let me know in some way, and thank you in advance for every kudos, sub, or nice review; they're my own version of caffeine. :D :D :D :D :D**

**For those who really wish I would write a one shot of their idea or would just really like to see a certain story bump up to the top of my rotation, check out the pinned post on my Facebook page, TheLoneRebel's Stories, for info. You can also find my updating schedule there and blurbs from some of my chapters. :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Star Wars characters and any OC's that resemble real people are entirely coincidental.**

* * *

**There is an explanation of how my calendar works and a list of helpful translations for my commonly used Star Wars words in 'Flame of Hope - Everyone' if you're curious. (Where quite a bit more of this story has already been written, just keep in mind that it will be edited as it is added to this story so all the facts line up.)**

* * *

** The Warrior Goddess and the Lothrat: **

** a Flame of Hope story **

**The Warrior Goddess’ Prologue:**

Sabine Wren was raised to be a Mandalorian warrior - one of the best the clan had ever seen – and was educated in all possible subjects; all in preparation for her to take over as the leader of Clan Wren one day. 

She was born to Countess Ursa Wren and her husband, Alrich Wren (formerly of clan Kryze) on 190/21 BBY, more than a year after the Clone Wars had begun. The Wren clan had allied themselves with Death Watch (a traditionalist group that followed the old ways) when Duchess Satine Kryze (Alrich’s cousin) had finally succeeded in turning the majority of the war-like people of Mandalore into pacifists some twelve years past.

Sabine didn’t see her mother much during the last year of the Clone Wars because Ursa had chosen to follow Bo-Katan Kryze (sister to the now deceased Duchess Satine) when she defected from the increasingly murderous Death Watch who had sided with the Sith Lord, Maul, who had taken over Mandalore, and formed the Night Owls instead. Still traditionalists, they sought to bring down Maul and his supporters, and eventually succeeded with the help of the former Jedi Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, and a battalion of Republic clones that were loyal to her.

Unfortunately for Ursa, the Empire took over very shortly after that, occupying Mandalore and demanding obedience before the now mostly pacifist people could relearn the old ways and defend themselves properly. Outnumbered and determined that her clan would survive to fight another day, Ursa gave the Clan’s (reluctant) loyalty to the Empire, but kept secret the real wealth of her their winter planet of Krownest; the diamond mines buried deep inside the earth. 

Being only a toddler for most of this, Sabine was oblivious to the drama of the times, only knowing that her father loved her to pieces and that her mother was almost never home. She would learn why eventually, of course, but the lack of consistent affection from an already stressed and not-particularly-prone-to-showing-her-softer-side-anyway mother had left a bit of a rift in their relationship that would only grow with time.

That didn’t affect her loyalty to her mother, though. In fact, all it did was drive the young girl towards pleasing her mother as much as possible in a bid to win her love, only wanting to know the same adoration from her mother that her father showed her.

And so she became a prodigy in multiple ways.

By the time she was three years old she could read and write both Mando’a and Basic and hit moving targets with a blaster while running laps around the massive training facility in the basement of her clan’s massive glass and durasteel stronghold. 

By the time she was five, she’d added Huttese and Rodian to her vocabulary and had showed a clear aptitude towards all things mathematic and mechanical. By now, Ursa had boasted to all that her daughter was a certified genius and encouraged her daughter’s inquisitive mind to continue to soak up knowledge, all while continuing her athletic training. Sabine was now a better than capable gymnast and was excelling in her hand-to-hand lessons. She was also a patient sibling to her two year old brother, Tristan, allowing the boy to follow her around and teaching him to read or play fight. Ursa was incredibly proud of her beloved daughter. (She just had a hard time showing it towards the actual girl in question, having been raised in the traditional fashion that said females had better be tougher than the males if they wanted to earn respect.)

When she was seven, Sabine went through a rebellious stage - in Ursa’s mind, at least – declaring that it was only fair that she learn her father’s skill set as well. With her beloved cyar’ika backing up his daughter’s choice and giving Ursa those puppy eyes that she never could resist, she reluctantly allowed Sabine to take two hours of each day to learn how to paint. The only one surprised that she had a talent for it was Sabine herself. And thus, Sabine was allowed to accompany Alrich to Mandalore and his thriving art gallery in the capital city of Sundari to learn how the business end of being a galaxy-wide famous artist worked. His customers loved her, of course.

When she turned ten, the Imperial Academy of Sundari (which was originally the Royal Academy of Government) invited Sabine to take classes in any subjects of her choice, after giving multiple tests to the heiress rumoured to be decidedly smarter and more talented than average. Sabine, still trying to impress her mother, joined the Academy full-time and pursued every subject she could squeeze into her schedule, but was really the most interested in the science and engineering programs, having an inclination towards inventing things, and the TIE fighter piloting course, loving the freedom of flight.

The fact that she was six years younger than the average First Year cadet didn’t bother her… much. It just made her work harder to prove that she deserved to be there, almost always producing the best marks in each of her classes.

At eleven years old, and now starting her second year at the Academy, Sabine finally made a friend when some of the new crop of fifteen year old First Year boys tried to bully the small girl into giving up the prime corner table she’d claimed for herself in the library nearly from day one. The group of bullies had their shebs handed to them handily when Sabine stood up for herself, hurting them faster than they could retaliate. It wasn’t until all but one of the eight boys were on the ground, whimpering, that Sabine noticed the purple eyed older girl (but still younger looking than a normal First Year) taking out the last one with a skilled kick to the back of his knee. She’d smiled at the darker-skinned girl and thanked her for her help. Ketsu Onyo, admitted three years early for being a gifted pilot, became her best friend from that moment on.

When she was thirteen years old, Sabine invented something that she never should have.

What had started out as a project on experimental Beskar iron had evolved into a weapon that could disintegrate it (and anything that happened to be wearing it at the time). When her superiors discovered what she had made, they encouraged her to design a proper prototype that could be used in the field of battle against multiple targets at once. Always eager to prove herself, she did just that, and named it the Duchess, just because she liked the irony of it. It never occurred to her that her project would be anything more than one of thousands of academic science experiments across the galaxy that quickly became forgotten as the next year’s crop of experiments came in.

But her superiors had other ideas, immediately seeing the advantage to the weapon she had built. When she went home for the summer holiday between terms, they tested it on real people without her consent, which she didn’t find out about until the next day when the news spread like wildfire across Mandalorian space that the Empire had a new weapon to keep them in line; one that disintegrated anyone wearing beskar armour. It was also quickly made known by an anonymous informant that one Sabine Wren had been the inventor of said weapon.

Infuriated and appalled, not to mention heartbroken at the look of betrayal in her family’s eyes, Sabine fled the stronghold and stole a ship, flying back to Mandalore, picking up Ketsu from Shukut on the way. In the dark of night, she wiped her research from the school’s computer database and then they blew up the hangar where the Duchess was being kept as well as the science lab that held all of the previous incarnations of the final weapon. Then the two girls made a run for it with hordes of Imperials on their tails.

And they couldn’t go home.

For that would endanger their families, and neither girl was willing to do that. So the girls – who’d both been declared Dar’manda by their clans, after being left with no choice to save clan honour and avoid retaliation by the Empire – skipped across the galaxy, dumping and stealing ships frequently, until Ketsu came across one that she just couldn’t bear to part with, loving it so much, she actually traded her distinctive (and currently very dangerous to be seen in) purple, gold, and brown, Clan Onyo coloured beskar armour for it in an honourable deal, since she intended to keep the ship indefinitely. She called the sleek, Lancer-class ship the Shadow Caster, since it represented their new life that had been cast full of shadows and lies, and they took it as a sign to stop running and start making some credits before they starved. 

Following a time-honoured Mandalorian tradition, they became bounty hunters.

One of the first things the girls had done during their many hyperspace jumps away from Mandalore was change their appearance. Sabine’s long, rich brown hair - that was so dark a shade it was often mistaken for black until you saw it shimmer with red undertones in the light – was chopped off into a bob and coloured a vibrant pink and orange. (She even did her eyebrows.) And then she painted over the Clan Wren colours of gold, silver, and black on her armour with whatever vibrant colours struck her fancy, secretly thrilling in finally being able to express her artistic nature to the fullest. Ketsu shaved off almost all of her waist length hair and then tattooed a bullseye on the back of her head in bright red, because she was contrary like that. Sabine donated a few pieces of her own armour to supplement Ketsu’s new look, reforging them to whatever her friend wanted, and they got a new paint job as well.

When they were done with their makeovers, Ketsu looked like an older-than-she-actually-was badass, and Sabine looked like someone’s kid sister playing at being a Mando with her dolls. But that worked for them, because no one expected the smaller girl to be the more lethal one.

Over the next two years, the girls did well for themselves, bringing in bounties that most would never have thought they were capable of and living a fairly comfortable life, all while decorating the walls of various buildings all over the Outer and Middle Rims with their graffiti art.

But then, one day when Sabine was nearing her sixteenth birthday, a job went wrong. Really, really wrong.

Instead of the escaped Duros that they thought they’d been tracking for a hefty reward, they’d been lured into a trap by the Empire who had finally figured out who they were.

It was one of the many seedy market cities of Garel where they thought they’d tracked their prey to, but instead of finding a blue skinned criminal, Sabine found a squadron of stormtroopers waiting for her. Ketsu, who had been circling around to cut off the ‘Duros’ from the other side so they could pin their prey, ended up behind the squad instead. In any normal situation, a squadron of inept troopers would have been easily dealt with by the two Mando girls, but in the next few seconds, Sabine was suddenly surrounded on all sides by three more squadrons and even a handful of snipers on the roofs.

Realizing that even if they were all terrible shots, that many blasters were bound to find their target eventually, Sabine raised her hands in surrender, hoping to escape when there were less troopers attached to her.

Ketsu made a run for it. The snipers shot at the older girl, but somehow all missed as far as Sabine could tell. The cocky bullseye painted on the back of her red helmet should have given them something to aim for, but it didn’t seem to help.

As she left, Ketsu yelled that she’d come back for Sabine, but she never did.

When Sabine made her escape attempt some fifteen minutes later while being escorted into the spaceport, she was still looking for Ketsu to show up and help her out. Which was the only excuse she had for getting herself shot in the back by one of the troopers.

Fortunately for Sabine, the blaster was set on stun.

Also fortunately for Sabine, there happened to be an ex Jedi nearby who sensed her distress and anger before it suddenly cut off. Kanan Jarrus, never a friend to the Imperials, decided to interfere, bringing his Lasat friend along with him (who also had a hate-on for the Empire.) They took care of Sabine’s escort handily; Garazeb Orrelios going through the troopers like a rampaging gundark, and Kanan picking off troopers with his blaster like they were all standing still and presenting themselves for shooting. (They weren’t.)

When Sabine woke up, she was being carried effortlessly up the ramp of a Corellian freighter by a handsome man who looked like he was in his early twenties, had very pretty teal eyes, and a really cute goatee. “Hi,” she’d breathed.

“Hi,” he’d grinned back, showing off perfect teeth and a hundred watt sparkle in his ocean coloured eyes.

“I’m Sabine.”

“Kanan.”

“Nice to meet you.” And for about ten more seconds, she’d really thought so.

And then a drop-dead gorgeous light green Twi’lek had climbed down the ladder into the cargo hold and said to Kanan in an amused tone, “What have you brought home this time, love?”

Kanan chuckled as he put Sabine down on her feet. “A Mando. I think.”

Sabine’s very temporary crush on the hot-as-hell man fled as the Twi’lek looked her up and down and Kanan moved to wrap a possessive arm around the woman’s waist and she his in return. “Maybe. Or maybe just a wannabee.”

Annoyed, Sabine had reached for her blasters to show the woman just how much of a Mando she was and then gasped in dismay when she realized her precious WESTAR-35s were not in their holsters. And her helmet wasn’t on her head. it only took her another second to remember that one of the stormtroopers had been carrying her things. “Osik! My pistols!” she’d gasped, and run right back off the ship to retrieve them before someone could steal the nearly irreplaceable items.

Behind her, the Lasat had laughed long and loud as Kanan said, “Definitely a Mando.”

And that’s how Sabine met her new crew that would become her second family.

A family that was soon joined not even two weeks later by a dark-blue haired boy who turned her world upside-down. 

He was a hell of a belated sixteenth birthday present.


	2. The Lothrat's Prologue

**The Lothrat’s Prologue:**

Ezra Bridger was the son of Ephraim Bridger, a Human Jedi Knight, and Mira Seraphia Bridger, a ¾ Human / ¼ Angel Jedi Healer pulled from another time entirely, but he didn’t know it.

And the reason he didn’t know was because his parents had hid what they were for his own good. And not just because the Jedi were being hunted by the Emperor’s Dark side slaves: Darth Vader and the Inquisitorius.

Because Ezra wasn’t just a normal Force sensitive boy, he was an overly gifted Force sensitive boy.

Not only did the boy have an affinity for animals, he’d also inherited his father’s ability to traverse the many dimensions of the Force but with greater ease and no control at a young age. This meant that his Force Seer inclined mind was constantly tapping into the Realm of Possibilities and showing him what could be.

By the age of three, Ezra was tormented by visions that he couldn’t make any sense of and nearly lost his mind over it, becoming violent and depressed.

In a desperate attempt to save her son, his mother used her Healing abilities to close his physical connection to the Force, making it so his brain wouldn’t be able to communicate with the midi-chlorians in his blood. She also erased his memories of everything to do with the Force so that he wouldn’t mourn what he was suddenly missing.

Which meant that she and Ephraim also had to give up using the Force so he wouldn’t remember.

Mira’s only consolation was that the fix was only temporary and his connection to the Force would gradually return with time; hopefully when he was old enough so that they could teach him how to control the visions.

They never expected to be captured by the Empire, though, for the illegal radio transmissions they broadcast, speaking out against its tyranny.

Ezra was essentially left an orphan at only seven years old, with only a hint of a connection to the Force and no one left to care for him, since even his favourite ‘uncles’, a Rodian called Tseebo, and the Governor of the planet, Ryder Azadi, were also captured.

But he was a clever boy, and after getting past the long-running depression of his loss that almost killed him because he didn’t eat, he learned to survive on the streets of Capital City, Lothal with only his charm, quick reflexes, and the occasional gut feeling that kept him one or two steps ahead of trouble.

And a little help from the Xexto pawn shop owner who taught him how to be the best pickpocket in the city, Ferpil Wallaway. The slender, six limbed being became Ezra’s boss and one of his closest friends until the day he died in the boy’s arms many years later, thanks to a crooked ISB agent called Jenkes who was trying to cover his tracks as the proprietor of an illegal gladiator ring.

For the first two years of being on his own, Ezra slept in various hidey holes around the city, kept warm by wild lothcats that would snuggle around him as he slept and then slink off as he stirred to wakefulness. Then, one day after running from some stormtroopers trying to catch him for stealing a box of ration bars from a crate destined for Imperial Headquarters, he ended up at an edge of the city he’d never been to before and saw a tall, pointed tower off in the distance across a vast field of wild grass. Inspired to keep running by shouts from behind him, Ezra plunged into the mass of head-high stalks and ran all the way to what would end up being his home for the next five years.

When Ezra was eleven, he met his other best friend that he would later lose when he stumbled upon a red haired girl who looked the same age as himself wandering through the streets of Capital City, looking very, very lost. Moreena Krai - or Mo, as he called her - gave him the first hug he’d received in years after he climbed up onto the roof of a nearby building and found her parents for her a few streets over. They spent hours every week talking on the comm after that and would visit whenever her family came to the city to sell the fruit from their farm.

Some time after he’d turned fourteen, the Krais left Lothal when the Empire confiscated their farm.

They almost convinced him to go with them to Alderaan, but Ezra didn’t feel right leaving his home, not even for a friend. And especially not for the planet of Alderaan, whose very name sent a strange chill down his spine.

Ezra lost both of his best friends on the same day.

The day he met and helped the wickedly fearsome Trandoshan bounty hunter called Bossk take down Jenkes, but that’s a story for another day.

Ezra was twelve years old the first time he saw the diamond shaped ship parked in the Capital city spaceport. (Where he was doing his usual business of lightening the loads in the pockets of overburdened rich people.) He wouldn’t have thought anything of the nicely shaped freighter if the hairs on the back of his neck hadn’t risen with sudden awareness.

Since he’d learnt long ago to trust his uncannily accurate instincts (Ferpil’s words, not his), Ezra had ducked behind some convenient crates and scanned the area until his gaze settled on a brown haired Human man and a light green Twi’lek woman disembarking from the freighter. There was nothing unique about them, and nothing about their clothes that said they were well off, so they shouldn’t have been of interest to him. But Ezra couldn’t seem to look away from the clearly happy couple as they walked with their hands laced together between them towards the market.

Not knowing why he did it, Ezra followed them as they shopped for simple staple goods and was still following them when they returned to their ship. A few times, the man turned around abruptly as if he could sense that something was amiss, but Ezra was faster at ducking out of sight so he was never caught.

Over the course of that half hour, Ezra learned the man’s name was Kanan and that hers was Hera. He also overheard them say that if their deal with Vizago (someone Ezra had heard Ferpil talk about but had never met) went well, then they’d be making many more trips to Lothal.

So Ezra started watching the spaceport and the skies for the diamond shaped freighter.

The next two years proved interesting as the drama of the interesting freighter unfolded.

His weird instincts always seemed to know when the goateed and ponytailed man with the teal eyes was nearby and never had any trouble finding him. Aside from Hera, Ezra also saw the man working with a purple striped Lasat called Zeb (a being he had to ask Ferpil the name of) and an old orange topped astromech called Chopper.

The crew of the freighter didn’t just shop or work jobs for one of the most notorious smuggler’s on the planet; they also spent much of their time harassing the Empire.

They stole crates of supplies (which he started doing as well), they shot TIEs out of the sky (which he took plenty of salvage from), they blew up Walkers during an Empire Day parade (which he cheered for louder than anyone else in the crowd), they even took out the main power generator of the new factories at the edge of the city so that production of more Imperial machines ground to a halt for a whole month while it was replaced.

Spying on the adventures of the freighter crew became Ezra’s favourite form of entertainment.

Then, one night not long after he’d lost both Mo and Ferpil, Ezra discovered that the diamond shaped freighter had added a new member to its crew.

Something he’d done since he was eight years old or so was sneak into one of the Imperial TIEs in their shipyard at night and look up at the stars, pretending that he was flying away to a life of privilege. A life where his parents were still alive and the Empire didn’t exist.

On this particular night, Ezra was feeling extra sorry for himself because his two best friends were gone, and not even dreaming about the stars helped. Which was why he was staring blankly forwards with his head propped up on his hand instead of gazing upwards when a shadow dropping down from the perimeter wall caught his attention.

The shadow landed from the two metre drop in a crouch as easily as a lothcat.

Because he had the hatch of his borrowed TIE open slightly so that he could hear the patrols of the stormtroopers and duck out of sight when they came near, Ezra had no problem hearing the figure say softly in the slightly mechanical voice that comes through the speakers of a helmet, “This is going to be fun. Very fun."

_That sounded like a girl!_

As she crossed through a small ray of light, his suspicions were confirmed.

_It is a girl! Holy crap, look at those curves!_

_And is she wearing a Mandalorian helmet?_

_Sweet._

Except for a few unavoidable beams from the perimeter lights, her figure was just another shadow in the dark as she made her way to the nearest TIE, which was across from the one Ezra was in. After dropping to the floor to stay out of sight, he watched curiously and then with ever widening eyes as she silently and swiftly put a bomb on every TIE, all while easily eluding the guards wandering around the shipyard.

Including the one he was in.

_Not good._

When her back was turned, he was about to scramble out of his death trap when he saw her pull out a spray gun and start painting a purple phoenix on the TIE across from him. Ezra gawked for a moment or ten and then sucked in a breath when he saw troopers approaching the girl. _Kriff! She’s going to get caught!_

The troopers stopped behind her and one asked imperiously, "What do you think you're doing?"

The girl just kept painting, seemingly unconcerned at being discovered, putting the last finishing touches on her beautiful phoenix. "What does it look like? Art!"

Ezra admired her bravado even as he used the opportunity to sneak out of the TIE and jump silently down to the ground.

As he moved like a blurred shadow for the base of the wall, he heard the poor confused trooper sputter, "Well… Well… Stand down! Or we'll shoot!"

Ezra plastered himself to the wall in the darkest shadow between lights and looked back. The small Mando girl was staring at the troopers and he just knew there was a smirk behind her helmet. "Okay. Shoot."

In the time it took the troopers to figure out they should actually shoot at her, she was already gone, just like a ghost that was never really there. And he was up on top of the wall with an easy leap for the best vantage point to watch the show.

The girl led the poor troopers on a merry chase all over the TIE yard, easily eluding their poorly aimed blaster bolts. She taunted them at every opportunity and leapt like a gymnast all over the TIEs and the ladders. Ezra just watched in awe as she played with the troopers, heart pounding with excitement because he’d never seen a hotter display of curvy female athleticism in his life.

She made the troopers look incredibly incompetent while she looked like she was having the time of her life. After about two minutes of this, she paused to place a bomb on the eye of her purple phoenix.

A trooper came up behind her and said, "Hands up, you rebel scum!"

The artistic arsonist turned around, kicked his feet out from under him, and ran for the wall while calling out in a mocking tone, "Too slow!"

Ezra dropped down to the far side of the wall before he was spotted by the girl and landed at the same time that he heard the dumbass stormtrooper say, "Uh oh." Chuckling quietly to himself, Ezra dashed for a nearby alley to hide in and then looked back.

He was just in time to see the sky explode with colour at the same time as the girl landed on the safe side of the wall in a perfectly controlled roll. It was all Ezra could do to suppress his sigh of admiration and adoration so he wasn’t caught spying. _I think I’m in love._

A comm beeped from the girl’s belt and she pulled it out to answer it. The now familiar voice of the Twi’lek called Hera sounded next. "That was some diversion Sabine. You did the job so well we can see the explosion from here."

Ezra’s breath caught. _She’s with THEM!_

_Now I really, really have a good reason to watch them._

_And, ooooo, her name is Sabine. That’s real pretty._

Then the girl turned and pulled off her helmet so she could admire her work with unimpeded eyes. Purple and orange smoke and flames were still blasting up into the sky. "Forget the explosion,” she told Hera. “Just look at the COLOUR."

Ezra sagged against the wall of the building, trying and forgetting how to swallow all the saliva accumulating in his mouth. _Stars above! That is the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen!_ Her delicate face was perfect with big eyes he couldn’t tell the colour of in the flame-lit night, but he knew he’d like them whatever colour they ended up being. (And he was determined to find out.) Her hair was cut short and died in at least two colours, one of which he was pretty sure was orange; his favourite. 

Between her face, her lithe body type, her athleticism that rivaled his own, her enjoyment at blowing up Imperial things with some serious style, her devil-may-care, snarky attitude, and her love for colour that surpassed even his own, Ezra didn’t just think he was in love anymore; he knew it.

He didn’t even care that she looked like she might be a year or two older than him; it just added to her exotic appeal.

With a last longing glance at her explosive masterpiece, she put her helmet back on and disappeared down the next alley over.

Ezra quickly leapt up onto the roof of the building he was beside in only three moves and then was running along the rooftops so he could follow the progress of the girl.

She jumped on a speeder bike about half a block from the destroyed TIE yard and he had to seriously boot it across the roofs to keep up with her, but he didn’t stop until he reached the end of the rows of buildings. Then, puffing for air, he watched her speeder bike drive onto the waiting ramp of the diamond shaped freighter where it waited for her in the grass just outside the city.

Ezra sank down onto his butt and wrapped his arms around his legs as he watched the freighter fly off into the star studded sky, envy filling him at the crew’s freedom to do whatever the kriff they liked.

_I wish I could be like them._


End file.
